To Spar or Not to Spar?
by arisaswordheart
Summary: What happens when Bella begins to spar with the members of the Cullen family? Who will come out on top? [NB. Bella as vampire] [Read and Review? Please? Take Pity! xD ] [New: Additional Chapters] [Rewritten Rematch. Read! NEW! Be happy this time! At end.]
1. First Fight

**

* * *

**

**To Spar or Not to Spar?**

**Edward and Bella**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Alright, before I forget, Bella is a vampire. There is no how, there is no why – she just is. No to mention she's with the Cullens. 

I wanted to write in third person, but firstly – it didn't work, and secondly – I can't remember how anymore. How pathetic… -sigh-

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own them, never have and never will. Unless – someone sells them to me? I'm offering… oh… $20? And that's without exchanging it for US dollars…

* * *

--

Edward and I stood as opposite sides of the clearing, each in our fighting stance. Edward looked warily at me and I looked back with clear eyes, alert and listening carefully.

This fight would benefit neither one of us – one of the reasons why Edward was so wary. Edward wasn't able to read my thoughts and therefore couldn't tell what move I would make next. My own power also didn't benefit in this area and were of no use in combat either.

All in all though, we were pretty well matched, apart from Edward's reputation as 'fastest of the Cullens' – just like Emmett was 'Strongest of the Cullens', Rosalie was 'Most beautiful of the Cullens' and the titles go on. He was also more experienced at fighting, though I tried not to let that bother me. However, there was also the slight problem of my klutziness – something even vampirism hadn't fully cured. I had better watch my step or I would probably trip on something and Edward would have to win by default as he ran to catch me.

Edward shifted infinitesimally, reminding me of a very similar incident. I stood my ground – I wasn't going to make the first move. My best shot now was first defense and I knew that very soon, Edward was going to get impatient and attack first.

He did.

Edward shot off, faster than even I could see and I had to listen very intently. Yes, he was there – right behind me. I twisted and dashed out of the way, pushing myself backwards and watching my feet, as he lunged.

Catching himself again, we circled, him gaining on me every time. I suddenly doubled back for a few metres and then shot straight through the middle of the circle, trying to throw him out of the sequence. He stopped over on the other side and I knew I hadnt fooled him. I spun on the spot to face him as we almost danced, each trying to get closer and 'attack' as we watched for each other's mistakes.

After watching all the other Cullen family members spar, it was a thrill to finally understand the complexity and yet ease of the dance. It felt natural to watch and copy the movement as we mirrored each other's moves, defending and feinting. I copied the moves as best as I could, but I knew I'd probably make a mistake… sooner or later.

I didn't have to be Alice to know I was right.

I mis-stepped and Edward was diving forward in an instant, taking the window of opportunity. I twisted again and dove onto my side, rolling and sweeping back to my feet in one smooth movement, but Edward had moved behind me easily again.

I ducked down again with a flexibility I hadn't ever imagined and spun out of the way as he mock-struck at me, skidding to a halt at the other side. Oh, how his insane speed was getting on my nerves. I doubted I would ever get close enough to attack.

We suddenly stopped and stared at each other for a second, me grinning with triumph at what I had managed to accomplish so far and him smiling with some amusement. The dust whipped up a little after our speed of movement and the slight unnatural breeze blew my hair around. I smoothly got to my feet and turned to face him once more, as he did the same.

I leapt towards him, the first to attack, and dived past him as he sidestepped and vanished even as I crouched low and whirled warily, listening very carefully to any sound of his movements. Edward was also being very careful and I didn't hear him until he was right behind me again.

I immediately shot forward, almost running horizontally to the ground when I felt arms catch me at the other end of the clearing and gently restrain me, pulling me up while leaning down. Teeth brushed against my neck and I felt Edward's breath as he whispered.

"Game over."

I pouted and he laughed, bringing his face up from my neck and kissing me.

"That was good for your first time."

I sighed and smiled even as I leaned against him. There was so much to learn.

But that was okay. There was all the time in the world.

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Next? Will it be Alice and Bella, Jasper with Bella or who else? 

(I'm hoping this doesn't drag on though…)

Sorry the fights are short – but there are only so many ways you can avoid a person (vampire) before you finally get caught.

**Review!!?**

* * *


	2. An Audience

**

* * *

**

**To Spar or Not to Spar**

**Alice and Bella**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** Enjoy.**

* * *

Disclaimer:** 'm still waving the money around, but she doesn't seem to want to sell. (Er, I wonder why… heheh)

* * *

--

We now had an audience.

In a way, it was very strange. It was something to be fighting alone with Edward, but another to be fighting with spectators. They had come though, interestedly – especially after Edward and I had returned back to the house and been ambushed by Alice.

"I want to spar with you, Bella!"

This drew the others' attention as well and I couldn't help but sigh and agree. Alice clapped her hands in excitement and hurried off to the clearing. As the rest of the family caught up and raised eyebrows at us, we followed at a slightly slower pace, explaining. As expected, Alice was waiting there impatiently.

"Coming, coming…"

I walked over and stood opposite her, like I had stood opposite Edward. I watched warily as she smiled and closed her eyes, like she had done for Jasper. I knew I would have to attack first in this – Alice's specialty was firstly defense. However I truly wasn't sure how long I would last, especially with Alice's ability to see the future and predict the moves I would make.

A though came to me and I debated for a while over whether to use my skill, but decided against it. To use it would be a terrible idea – it was bad to mess with the minds of vampires and besides, I needed to get close enough for contact to do it.

Alice's eyebrows shot up in impatience as she waited. I sized her up once more and reflected on my fight with Edward, remembering how it felt. I decided I would have to rely more on my instincts with Alice so she wouldn't be able to detect any sudden changes.

Sometimes Alice's ability was useful, but sometimes – annoying.

I lunged at her and Alice sidestepped me easily. I tried changing direction by twisting, mid-lunge, and grabbed at her, while my leg shot out. Alice spun again and was away in a flash, ending some distance away from where she had initially stood.

I crouched down low and considered my alternatives again. Fighting with Alice meant I had to size up my options more and see the best course of action – however, that also meant that Alice would see – and that was what made the whole fight doubly difficult.

I shot down low again, somewhat amazed at my sudden loss of klutziness, and surprised Alice by suddenly springing, performing some sort of spin in midair and landing on my feet behind her even as she quickly sidestepped me once more and scooted away.

I turned where I had landed and staggered a little bit even as Alice's eyes snapped open and she took advantage, shooting forward. I just managed to pull myself up in time and Alice was already smoothly spinning to face me once again.

I listened carefully as she attacked and lunged and we took on each others' roles – me spinning and dodging and Alice attacking, always missing me only slightly. I spun one more time and Alice was already behind me when she had been in front only a second ago. Although Edward was the fastest, Alice obviously wasn't bad herself.

I threw out my arm as she lunged, hoping to stop her, but she had grabbed it and twisted it quickly – downwards, mind you, but it still hurt – and pulled it behind my back, pinning it there as she grinned at me over my shoulder.

I sighed as she released my arm and Edward came over to see if I was okay. She gave me a quick hug and stepped back to let Edward have his inspection. He put his own arms around me and pulled me close even as I rubbed my arm in some annoyance.

"Is your arm okay?"

I nodded and then scowled. Edward raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"I can't believe I lost _twice_ in one day!"

Edward laughed.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Tried to be as accurate as I can. 

Who's next? Fighter up!

**Review?** –sigh–

* * *


	3. Third Time Lucky

**

* * *

**

**To Spar or Not to Spar?**

**Emmett and Bella**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I'm writing at the average pace of about 1 an hour right now, so please read before I die – it's really late. Not to mention I will either go to sleep so or go on that hiatus I've been avoiding.**

* * *

Disclaimer:** – waves money –

* * *

--

As Edward drew back again, Emmett lumbered over, grinning.

"Have a go with me, Bella. That looked like fun."

I sighed – again – and glanced over at Rosalie, who smiled back with an amused expression on her face. I turned to Emmett once again.

"Do I have to?"

"Of course!" His eyes widened in mock horror. "You're going to deprive me of a good sparring? That's not fair!"

"Since you say that," A voice joined, "Then I want a turn too."

Not Jasper too…

Edward was looking at them, wearing the same amused expression as the one on Rosalie's face. Edward seemed to be enjoying this – I didn't know what though, watching me fight or watching me lose? I hoped it was the former.

"Just remember the fights you watched." Edward breathed in my ear as he stepped back with the rest of my 'spectators' to watch the fight. Did I have to?

Emmett stood grinning, opposite me as I faced my 'opponent' once again. This was seriously going to tire me out very soon.

I waited, standing there alert and listening and waiting for him to get the initiative and attack, but even I wasn't ready when Emmett suddenly lunged, a snarl ripping from him although I could see him grinning still. I sidestepped him as Alice had sidestepped me before and danced quickly around him like flies flit around a bear and scooted away as quickly as I could over to the other side. I saw Edward raise his eyebrows as he saw I was egging Emmett on.

He charged, like a bear, reminding me once more of another fight, and I sidestepped yet again, spinning out of the way easily and turning smoothly to face his back even as he darted away in surprise.

I was still amazed at my current lack of clumsiness, but I doubted that it would really hang back for all that much longer.

But – what if I wasn't really clumsy now?

Perhaps I would put it to good use.

I dashed forward then tripped, landing as I hear Edward quickly draw a breath and Alice put a warning hand on his arm. Emmett smiled cunningly and ran towards me – expecting to win.

He took the bait.

As he got close, I was suddenly up and around him, trying to go at the fullest of my vampire speed, and grabbed him by the back. I vaulted up as he stumbled forward a little and gave a quiet snarl as I pressed a finger to his neck. He froze and stared back in surprise.

Edward and Alice teased Emmett as I hopped off and Edward met me once again, glancing at me quickly to see if I was alright. Even Rosalie was smiling in amusement as she came over.

"You have potential." Jasper said smilingly from next to Edward.

I dipped my head at him in thanks as Emmett lunged at Alice and she cheekily sidestepped him as I had.

"You're definitely learning." Edward murmured in my ear, then smiled at me, exhaling slowly.

"You might even do better in a fight against me."

I laughed even as I watched Jasper run off to help Alice who was still taunting and teasing Emmett who was trying to swat at her as though she were an annoying fly – which she did seem, I had to admit from her sashaying.

"I'll take you up on that." I replied to Edward, looking up at his face. "We'll have another fight after everyone here who wants to fight me finishes."

Edward mused over this for a second.

"Alright then. Deal."

"Shake hands."

Edward rolled his eyes then extended his hand. We shook on it.

"Deal."

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Scratch that. An hour? I wrote this in about 15 minutes! I'm not bothering to edit either, for the first time. Wow. 

A few more chapters to go. Who will be next?

**Review** please? Pretty please? Sigh.

* * *


	4. Disadvantaged

**

* * *

**

**To Spar or Not to Spar?**

**Jasper and Bella**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hmm, I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone… I do dislike short chapters… I always have to get to the third page before I feel like stopping… 

By the way … they're in a clearing, remember? Don't ask me why my stories are always in _clearings_ because … well… I don't know…

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I can dream, but it won't ever happen in reality.

* * *

--

"Me next." Jasper called as Alice and Rosalie finally broke away from teasing Emmett.

I sighed. "Do I have to?" I was beginning to sound like a child.

"Of course. You can't fight everyone else and not fight me."

Rosalie sniffed, "'Everyone'?"

I felt like collapsing.

Jasper settled himself into a crouch opposite me as the others moved out of the way, spectators once again. I could help but feel a little frightened as I stood opposite the highly experience vampire opposite me, doubtful I would be able to win this.

Jasper picked up my emotions and smiled. I had no idea whether he intended to attack or defend – since he was obviously good at either – and stood my ground, watching and listening intently as always.

One minute he was there and the next minute he was next to me, snarling instinctively, even as I narrowly avoided his hands. He had taken me by surprise not through his speed, which Edward's was greater – though I now though that perhaps he was going easy on me – but by the unexpectedness of his action.

I dived sideways as Jasper lunged again, my moves becoming a bit more desperate than I had hoped, and Jasper grinned as he picked up on my emotions again. Jasper was even more dangerous than Edward with his insane speed, Alice who could see everything you did and Emmett with his insane strength. I shuddered in fright.

I realised what Jasper was doing at the same time I got a flash of inspiration. I growled and filled myself with the feeling which I had first awoken to – bloodlust. Jasper's eyes widened and he took a step back as I lunged forward, twisting and grabbing as he dove back and tried to attack as well, again and again.

We picked up speed and I felt the exhilaration of the speed and grace of movement. It was like a dance and finally I spun away and we watched each other warily, circling like I had done with Edward – I didn't dare glance at him right now though.

Jasper lunged and I tried to spin out of the way again, but finally kismet struck and my clumsiness reemerged. I tripped and fell sideways as Jasper's hands whistled over my head – unlucky, yet lucky. What a strange combination.

I rolled sideways and got to my feet in a flash as Jasper charged forward once more. Again we danced and I watched his movements and listened very carefully even as we fell into the pattern. I smiled and spun once, breaking the pattern, but Jasper had figured out what I intended to do and was behind me already.

I ducked immediately, trying not to fall over as I shifted myself sideways, grabbing onto Jasper's shirt – trying not to grab too hard though – and used it to propel myself behind him, even as he leapt sideways and back.

I jumped up, slamming myself into him – and hoping I wouldn't break anything – and made him drop to the floor, my weight falling on him again with the horrible noise of two boulders crashing together. I sat on his back as he lay there and rolled his eyes at me, sighing in defeat.

Alice slid over to see if Jasper was okay as I got off and he jumped to his feet, dusting himself off. Edward approached me somewhat cautiously with an amused expression.

"Two consecutive wins… my my, your ego must be getting pretty big."

I glared at him and let him pull me to him.

"The opposite, really. I didn't think I could defeat Jasper. In fact… " I shot Jasper as look and his mouth twitched. "I might even say he was going easy on me."

That reminded me also and I poked Edward. "Did _you_ go easy on me?"

"Never." Edward sniffed, though he was fighting a smile.

"I just hope I didn't rip Jasper's shirt or something."

Edward smiled at me. "You're doing well. You're fighting from a disadvantage and you're also learning fast." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Not to mention you seem to have stolen some of Alice's moves."

I grinned at him sheepishly as a voice carried through the trees.

"Children?"

"Esme!" Alice called and dashed off, coming back with Esme in a matter of seconds.

She stared around at us all gathered in the clearing.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked in surprise.

"We're all fighting Bella." Emmett replied, with a huge grin.

"Not 'all'." Rosalie reminded him. "I haven't had my turn yet."

"What?" I almost screeched. "You _all_ really want a go?"

"That's what 'all' means," a new voice joined in.

I sighed as I recognised it.

The whole family was now here.

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Who will it be next? (Approx. Four Chapters left I think.) 

A new thought though: What would it be like if Edward and Alice sparred? Who would win?

**Review** reminder…. – grin –

* * *


	5. Once Again

**

* * *

**

**To Spar or Not to Spar?**

**Esme and Bella**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Ouch. This is very hard… I'm bursting my brain to think of a way to write these new chapters… 

Anyway… I hope it's okay…. Don't kill me…

By the way… they will always end up behind the person. That's so they don't get attacked by the other vampire as they're trying to 'kill' them. I know it's a little repetitive, but that's how they fight.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** You know...

* * *

--

Carlisle emerged from the trees as well, standing next to Esme amusedly.

"You're all sparring with Bella?" He looked to me for confirmation and I nodded.

"How's it going?" Esme asked, smiling.

"She's lost twice, she's won twice," Edward laughed and then his face got more serious. "But Emmett and Jasper only lost because Bella's getting better at this so quickly."

Jasper chuckled as Emmett grumbled under his breath something I wasn't quite able to hear – though it sounded like a chain of profanities. Oh, if someone ever asked me what you can learn in decades of being a vampire, the first thing I would tell them would be profanities and expletives.

"Who's next then?" Carlisle asked, still amused.

"I'm having a go." Rosalie waved her hand at him.

Esme looked thoughtful. "I wouldn't mind having a go either."

"You go first." Rosalie waved Esme on although she had been muttering about her turn not seconds before. Esme raised an eyebrow at her, but accepted gracefully.

Everyone stepped back and we were in what I now thought of as the 'ring'. Esme stood smiling and relaxed on the other side. I sized her up like I had done with Alice and decided to crouch, on the alert, keeping my eyes peeled.

In this fight, noone would benefit. My power didn't help in battle and Esme did not have a special power as such, but I knew she would have to be someone to be fearful of. She was amazingly fast – admittedly not as fast as Edward, as always – and had sharp hearing. I didn't doubt she was probably as dangerous as any of the others.

Esme smiled and swayed from one side to the next, then she disappeared as she shot in one direction. I twisted around and slid backwards as Esme reached where I'd been seconds before. She smoothly changed direction even as I danced out of the way and we stood opposite one another once more.

Esme swayed again, from side to side, as I watched closely to see which direction she would attack from. She disappeared again and I looked from side to side, wondering which direction Esme had taken.

Below!

I jumped backwards as Esme attacked from below. Hitting a tree, I turned and rolled away from it as Esme snapped her body up swiftly and her hand grabbed at the tree where I was before.

I spun away and we stood opposite each other for the third time, watching each other warily. I'd narrowly missed getting caught by Esme twice already. Esme smiled at me from where she stood as her hair was ruffled by the unnatural breeze which we had called up.

Minutes ticked by and Esme stood patiently. I glanced back at the others for the merest second and saw they were smiling and patient also. I realised that they were waiting for me to attack.

I dove forward, low, uncertain that I wanted to attack Esme – even though I knew she was perfectly capable of defending herself, just as Alice and anyone else was. Esme dodged my arm and was behind me in the space of a human heartbeat. She caught me tightly and grinned at my over my shoulder as Alice had done.

I sighed, drawing my arm back and Esme released me. Esme _was_ hard to fight and that made me even more certain that Jasper must have gone easy on me in some way. There was the usual returning to loved ones again as Carlisle went to Esme and Edward came forward to me once more.

"How's the ego?" Edward laughed, his breath fanning my face.

I grimaced and then shrugged. You win some, you lose some. Though I wanted to ask Edward – or even Jasper – again whether they had gone easy on me, I could guess they wouldn't give me a straight answer.

"That was very good though, Bella." Esme smiled at me from next to Carlisle. "I had a hard time trying to catch you. Your speed isn't bad either."

I smiled gratefully at her and then sighed, stretching.

"Okay, so who's next?"

But then, suddenly a voice interrupted me.

--

**

* * *

** **Author's Notes:** Esme's style is a 'flowing' style so she moves smoothly and swiftly and quickly. That's pretty much all I can say and that's all it is based on. I'm trying to make these fights as unique as possible… The general idea was just for Edward at first – I hadn't thought about going into the others… – sigh – 

**Review?**

* * *


	6. A Challenge

**

* * *

**

**To Spar or Not to Spar?**

**Bonus Chapter – Special**

**Edward and Alice**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I don't understand imperial units of measurement. I use metric. Forgive errors please. 

Yes, I got very stuck for a while… and the word count gets lower each time doesn't it? I can't help it… There are only so many ways to fight a vampire…

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I highly doubt I own this, but in the event that I do, I'll tell you.

* * *

--

_Bella_

Alice stood behind me with her index finger extended into the air. She jabbed the air in front of Edward as I stopped and turned to face her, puzzled.

"I challenge you, Edward Cullen, to a fight!"

Edward laughed. "You didn't use my full name, Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Fight me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" She glared at him. "Better?"

"Much better. Now I _have_ to fight you, see? A proper challenge."

I raised an eyebrow at him. I didn't really see how that made a difference and Alice couldn't either it seemed, but she made no comment. Edward gave me a last hug and walked into the 'ring'. Alice waved to us cheerily as we moved back once more to give the two them room, and positioned herself opposite Edward.

This would be an interesting fight. I remembered their chess game from long ago. It had been funny to watch. I wondered how long it would take them until it eventually went to save way and they gave up.

--

_Edward_

Alice tried to mask her thoughts even as she trudged out to face me, but they kept straying back to her visions foreseeing the moves I would make. After all though, how could they not? She was searching for predictions of what I would do and in return, I was reading what moves she would make straight off her mind. Whatever decision I made from seeing her visions she would once again be able to predict.

It was a long cycle of decide, see or hear, decide and decide again.

I waited for Alice to make the first move. She took the initiative and feinted towards me, but I didn't move, knowing what she was doing. I smiled as Alice frowned and moved back once again and I saw myself attacking her.

I feinted as well, a snarl erupting instinctively, but Alice had foreseen it at the last second and skipped back already. We had each moved about two yards from where we had started and I stopped, measuring the distance between us and wondering about the time it would take for me to reach her.

I tuned into Alice's thoughts once again.

--

_Alice_

This was getting hard. I had dodged Edward's feint before after seeing it, but I knew he had only decided on that after he saw himself attacking me in my mind. He had probably heard what I was going to do to counter as well.

I tried a new ruse, moving instinctively and emptying my mind of thought as I stood patiently. Edward had his eyebrows raised, knowing what I was doing, and assented, lunging at me and attacking first. I dodged swiftly as I watched and listened even as he came back and was forced to move at double the tempo, twisting, turning and spinning in my dance to avoid his attacks.

I broke the pattern and we skidded out standing opposite each other again. That method hadn't exactly worked either. We were well matched and neither could get close enough.

What would I do now?

--

_Bella_

We watched as they attacked each other, each seemingly by instinct. Finally they drew back and stared at each other from where they stood.

We all waited for a few very long minutes, which dragged by like hours as the two continued to stare. I could tell Alice had gone back to conferring with her vision and Edward, in turn, had returned to listening to Alice's thoughts for what moves she would make.

It was a shame they were fighting in their heads.

The six of us spectators watched closely as Alice finally scowled and pulled a white handkerchief out of nowhere, bowing to Edward.

"I yield."

Edward relaxed his position and grinned across at Alice, bowing to her as well. I walked across to him as Jasper made a beeline for Alice.

"What happened?"

Edward's mouth twitched.

"I think we got to the point where I managed to fling her into a tree."

I couldn't help smiling at that.

"You flung Alice into a tree?"

"Only _going_ to!" Alice complained from opposite us.

"I might have."

"You _didn't_!"

"Hey," I interrupted, looking up at Edward. "I think I might take that – the flinging people into vegetation."

He looked at me as if I were crazy.

"I'm serious! I'm sure I could use that in one of my next fights."

"We'll be extra careful then," Carlisle said dryly from where he stood. "Make sure Bella doesn't get the chance to fling us into trees."

I grinned at him in reply as Edward snorted in amusement.

"We'll see… we'll see…"

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Didn't turn out as I might have imagined it, but I hope it is okay none the less. Hope you enjoyed it. 

Three more chapters to go? Yeah… three…

**Review?**

* * *


	7. Collision

**

* * *

**

**To Spar or Not to Spar?**

**Rosalie and Bella**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Okay, it's been, oh, 17 hours since I began this – and that's with the 7 hours spent sleeping, 1 hour spent eating and 1 hour spent doing other odds and ends. So I've written… 6 chapters in approximately 8 hours… xD (I'm guessing that's right anyway…) 

We will now return to our former first-person point of view from Bella!

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Me? Own Twilight? I don't think so.

* * *

--

Carlisle made to say something else, but then stopped as he glanced sideways and hastily stepped back a little. We looked in the same direction as someone approached.

"My turn." Rosalie said as strode forward. "It's been delayed for long enough."

"_You_ were the one who let Esme go first." Edward retorted.

"And that's a bad thing?" Rosalie shot back

"Break it up." Esme warned and made a shooing motion to Rosalie.

"Go, go…" She turned to me. "You too, Bella."

I sighed and traipsed out for the next fight – or 'match' I suppose. I wasn't sure how to fight Rosalie exactly. From what I had gathered, Rosalie had showy type moves which she was trying to work on. Although they were sometimes too vibrant, they did the job.

We were as evenly matched as I had been with Esme. Neither of us really had a power we could use in the fight, but Rosalie had a very tenacious character that I could probably put to my advantage.

I decided to attack first, having a little more faith in my skills that I'd had initially. Rosalie dodged easily and spun, doing a circle around me before ending up a yard behind me. I waited as she watched me and did not turn around. Rosalie dove in as I shot backwards, ending up on opposite sides of the 'ring' once again. Rosalie scowled at me. I could tell she was getting frustrated.

I got to my feet again as she elegantly rose to hers. Sashaying like Esme had done, she vanished off to one side and I spun out of the way as she appeared where I had been standing before. She came at me again and again I managed to evade her. Our steps got faster and faster as though we were doing a dance – once again.

Any moment.

Rosalie was getting even more impatient and frustrated, annoyed that se couldn't get close to me, however determined she was. Finally, desperately, she took a lunge at me. I danced sideways, breaking the pattern of the dance and spun into a crouch.

I grabbed Rosalie by the outreached arm – which she had used to try and grasp at me before – and flung her into the air and forward –

– into a tree. Just as I had promised.

As I straightened up, rubbing my arm once again – flinging a vampire was hard with one hand – I could hear chuckles from our audience. Edward and Alice were trying to stifle their laughter in their hands and Carlisle and Esme were looking extremely amused, trembling slightly as they tried not to laugh. Jasper and Emmett were laughing openly, but Emmett stopped immediately as Rosalie picked herself up and glowered at him.

Mock-casually brushing her hair back neatly, Rosalie seemed to take a minute to compose herself and then she sped off, eyes murderous as she attacked Emmett. Edward ran over to me as the others scattered, laughing and trying to keep away from Rosalie's annoyance.

This wasn't going to help our relationship.

Edward continued to chuckle next to me as Rosalie tortured Emmett who couldn't fight back against his wife, then he slid his arm around my waist again, giving me a kiss.

"Nice work." He grinned again as he withdrew, eyes still full of mirth.

I sighed deeply, though I couldn't help grinning also. Alice and Jasper dashed out of the way of an Emmett crashing into the ground and Carlisle and Esme tried to make Rosalie calm down from her fury – not only at being smashed into a tree like some sort of sporting equipment or plaything – but also at Emmett for laughing at her.

It also didn't help that Emmett still laughed as Rosalie beat him up… though I personally couldn't see what was so funny about the situation anymore – especially for him.

"Well that's… three wins and three losses," Edward mused next to me in a murmur. "That's pretty impressive, your ratio."

"Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes. I doubted I would win the next match, anyway.

We watched as Carlisle took command and Esme and Jasper did his bidding to try and calm down Rosalie, Alice still shaking with mirth in the background. With Rosalie restrained between Jasper and Esme, Jasper dampening her emotions severely, Carlisle heaved a sigh and turned to me.

"Well, are you ready?" He asked, smiling at me. "I'm the last one."

"Actually," I glanced at Edward, "not last, exactly."

I shook my head as Carlisle looked questioningly at me and Edward released me from his hold. Stretching, I prepared myself for the second last battle.

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Yep, Rosalie was defeated by Bella, but only because Bella was playing with her weaknesses… 

I tried to make Rosalie have a 'showy' style, but I don't think it really worked that well. In any case though, that's what Rosalie's style was supposed to be. I had to make this up myself – and also Esme's (and Carlisle's too as well, in a minute) – so this is just the way I'd imagine them to fight.

I'll try to be as original as I can!!

**Review?**

* * *


	8. Carlisle

**

* * *

**

**To Spar or Not to Spar?**

**Carlisle and Bella**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** …? What is there to write again?**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I can't think of what to write… Twilight isn't mine, okay?

* * *

--

I stood opposite Carlisle this time, feeling somewhat worn from all the fighting I'd been doing today. Carlisle looked calm and was standing casually, although the aura around him felt powerful. He looked dangerous.

Carlisle smiled, nodding his head to me and I crouched. We both waited for the right moment as we stared at each other and the silence settled like a blanket. I saw, peripherally, Edward shoot a look to Alice and she raised her eyebrows in reply.

Carlisle took a deliberate leap forward, sweeping his arm towards me and across when I moved aside. I ducked and moved backwards as usual, but didn't expect to see Carlisle suddenly at my side, out faces on the same level.

I spun to my feet, using the same centrifugal force to spin outwards and away, watching Carlisle warily even as he straightened slowly and deliberately as always. I stood opposite him and watched him carefully, frowning as I tried to think of a way to fight him.

I examined what I had seen so far. Carlisle's movements were always deliberate, slow when he wanted to be, and fast when he wanted to be. He only made necessary actions and thought about every move he made. He was calm and controlled and all his moves were powerful – meaning I was lucky they hadn't really hit me – whether he was trying not to hurt me or not.

Carlisle smiled at me as he watched me slowly ease into a defensive pose once again. He called to Edward who stood behind him.

"This must be hard for you, Edward."

Edward shook his head, smiling a little, "I know Bella can take care of herself."

His confidence and trust in me was amazing – much better than mine at the moment, anyway.

Still it _did_ make me feel a bit better.

Carlisle nodded once, smiling wider, and then attacked, with more speed. His hands barely whistled past me as they closed in again and I turned desperately to avoid his attacks.

I finally leapt away and watched warily as we circled each other slowly. I leapt this time, trying to catch Carlisle by surprise, but he merely stepped to one side and was behind me in seconds, even as I tried to recover myself.

With amazing agility, I vaulted over him, somersaulting over him and landing clumsily in the centre of the 'ring'. Carlisle had moved already though and was circling around me, watching. I followed his movements with my eyes and frowned harder as his movements got faster and it was more difficult to see where he would strike.

Suddenly he struck and, twirling quickly, I brought up my arms to block him. The noise echoed as his hands hit my crossed arms and I was forced backwards. Breaking away, I tried to strike low, but Carlisle had leapt away in an instant, appearing behind me once again.

I looped the movement, twirling on the spot and striking out behind me. As Carlisle skipped back and kept a respectable distance away, I straightened up out of my spin and watched him warily again.

I was beginning to wonder if it would ever end when suddenly Carlisle moved – so quickly I could not react – and his arm was around my neck, holding me from behind. I froze and gulp and he released me with a laugh.

Even as I sighed and took a step away, inclining my head respectfully at Carlisle, the others clapped, impressed I'd been able to evade him for so long. Still though, this just supported the fact that I now believed that Jasper and Edward had definitely gone easy on me – even if Edward had won the first time.

"Edward." My voice was dark and his step hesitated a little even as he approached me.

"Yes, love?" he asked cautiously.

My tone was serious as I appraised him.

"It's time for our second fight."

Carlisle looked over a little amusedly as if saying 'Oh' and the others looked on interestedly. After all, they hadn't been able to watch the first match that I'd had with Edward – apart from Alice, that is, who saw us in her vision and started the whole… event.

I grinned at Edward as he sighed. "A deal is a deal."

"True. I won't go back on my promise, but I don't like this that much anyway."

He stood frowning at me with his hands on his hips.

I stuck out a tongue at him and positioned myself for the fight. Edward's lips twitched again as he walked over to stand opposite me, crouched and ready.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter is the last chapter! Wow… Perhaps I'll write some more fights later, but right now I'm completely sapped of ideas. I'll have to go back and read the first fight before I write the last one, I have no idea how Edward fights anymore – which makes me surprised I managed to write Edward and Alice fighting, actually… 

**Review?** Please? Since you've gotten this far?

* * *


	9. Rematch

**

* * *

**

**To Spar or Not to Spar?**

**Edward and Bella Rematch**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I don't know why they were fighting in the first place, if you were wondering… 

This isn't that much of a rematch though, sorry. No significantly spectacular fighting moves.

**NEW NOTE: A new version of this Chapter 9 Rematch is now availiable (Chapter 13, Rematch Rewrite). Read both if you want, but that one is the 'more correct' version which was initially intended. Thank you.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Twilight will forever be Stephenie Meyer's… stop pestering me!

* * *

--

We stood on opposite sides of the clearing, each in our fighting stance, once again. Edward was smiling at me, amused and waited patiently for me to make a move.

I was nervous and as alert as I could be. Would Edward fight me seriously this time? I couldn't believe that he had been fighting for real last time – this time would sort things out.

This fight was once again not beneficial to either one of us. As I had slowly improved, Edward had also watched every move I made and knew which level I stood on. He still couldn't read my thoughts though – no matter how much he tried – and I hoped that would give me some sort of advantage.

Work to your advantages. Yes, well, that was my aim.

Peripherally, I could see the rest of the Cullens looking impatient even as Edward waited with perfect patience – but then again, Edward _was_ perfect.

I lunged at him uneasily and he was away easily, circling and running so fast my eyes blurred to watch him – I was lucky to even see him though, if I were human, I'd never catch even a blur. I made myself as alert as possible, though, as I tried to listen from where Edward would attack. The Cullens seemed to like circling an opponent – I'd keep that in mind.

_Play to your advantages._

I whipped around as Edward made to attack, as quick as lightning, and stared at him for a long moment. This caught Edward off guard and his eyes widened as he caught himself and launched himself backwards violently.

"_Bella, I could kill you,_" _he whispered._

"_I don't think you could._"

Edward's face was paler then usual as he straightened to look at me. There was some emotion in his eyes which I could not place.

"_More that, you _don't _want to hurt me …so much that I don't think you ever could_"

He shook his head for a minute, as if trying to clear his head, then glared at me, a little annoyed. I smiled at him apologetically and glanced towards Alice – who was looking at me half amused and half disapproving – and Jasper – who was frowning as he stared at Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were also looking somewhat amused while Carlisle and Esme's expressions were carefully touched with anxiety.

Edward growled as he glared back – at Rosalie and Emmett especially – then turned to me again. I watched nervously – he would probably have payback.

I was right.

Edward shot off again, so fast even with my enhanced eyesight, I couldn't quite manage to see him and only narrowly missed him a few times as he grabbed at me. He was smiling again now and as I twirled again, the clumsiness overcame me and I tripped.

Edward easily caught me and pulled me up so I was trapped in the circle of his arms. I struggled for a minute and then managed to slip out and dart across to stand opposite him once more. We grinned at each other now from the opposite sides of our fighting area.

I still got the feeling he wasn't fighting seriously with me.

But then again, neither was I, or I would have made a more spectacular move now. Just as he couldn't hurt me in the mean trick I played on him, I couldn't really hurt him either – I would feel so bad afterwards as well if I ever managed to.

Now I felt that the first fight was 'realer' than this one – even if Edward used his speed to his advantage more this time.

I sighed and dived at him once again, attacking. Edward sidestepped me, just like before, except this time he laughed and smiled his crooked smile at me, distracting me for that half a second he took to get behind me and grab me so I wasn't able to escape.

"Not fair!" I moaned, even as I turned to him. "You can't _dazzle_ me!"

"And you shouldn't frighten me either." Edward whispered with a meaningful look at me. "Don't do that ever again."

He kissed me swiftly and let me go, although I then reached down and took hold of his hand.

"Very sly, Bella." Emmett grinned. He, at least, seemed to approve.

Carlisle sighed and Esme smiled at this.

"Didn't half scare Edward though." Jasper said from somewhere not far behind me.

Alice was grinning hugely next to him and Jasper was smiling despite himself. I had a feeling as though Alice had known about this.

"Did you know about this, Alice?"

Alice's face was too innocent this time.

"_Alice!_"

I wondered why Edward hadn't seen it in Alice's mind though and glanced up at him. He shrugged and I turned my gaze back on Alice.

"_Alice!_"

Alice turned and pulled Jasper after her, running as the rest of us chased after her.

--

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Okay, I thought the ending was a bit weird, but I hoped you liked it anyway. I don't really want to continue this, but I will consider if you happened to have good suggestions for me. 

I'm wondering if I should do a vampire vs. werewolf fight but I don't think that would be that wise.

Thanks for reading!

**Review?**

* * *


	10. Aftermath

**

* * *

**

**To Spar or Not to Spar?**

**Aftermath - Group Fight**

**

* * *

****Author's Notes:** Yes, yes… I'm back… though I thought I wouldn't be… Anyway… this is going to be hard to choreograph… wish me luck! 

**Thank you reviewers and readers!! This story has gotten the most (hits/reviews) so far! Read on!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Stephenie Meyer – unless I get a name change...

* * *

--

_Alice turned and pulled Jasper after her, running as the rest of us chased after her._

Although Alice was fast and swift, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I managed to catch up to them and corner them after a while – a long while, mind.

Carlisle and Emmett ran in after us, our spectators this time, and trying to stay as carefully neutral as they could. They stood some distance away, cautiously, as Jasper and Alice smiled a little and Jasper eased into a fighting stance while Alice stood still and closed her eyes.

Edward smiled from somewhere to the right of me and I could tell he focused on their thoughts. Emmett and Rosalie were easing into their own fighting stances and, in turn, I watched Alice and Jasper alertly.

There was no reason necessary as a motive to fight. Sure, it had been fun, but this was a revenge fight for the humiliation which Alice had allowed to go ahead and besides – it was fun!

Jasper moved first, attacking Rosalie and Emmett first, trying to break our 'weakest link'. Edward and I shared a glance and I attacked Alice. She evaded my attacks easily, like before, even as I twisted and spun and grabbed – Alice always managed to get out of the way before I could reach her.

Suddenly Edward appeared and Alice tried to get out of the way as fast as possible, but Edward was faster. With a push, Alice went sailing but performed some complex kind of mid-air spin and landed on her feet again.

Over on the other side, Jasper flitted like a ghost between Emmett and Rosalie doing a three person dance with them. As Jasper dashed to lunge at Rosalie, Emmett suddenly grabbed him, pulling him back, even as Jasper twisted in his hand and Emmett went crashing to the ground.

Rosalie attacked him smoothly and he skipped out of the way easily, seeming to adopt my move from before and sending her sailing into a tree a second time. Jasper and Alice teamed up once again as Edward and I slid back opposite them and Emmett and Rosalie picked themselves up from their respective fallen places.

"That's not fair, you know!" Alice mock-moaned. "You're ganging up on us!"

"Aren't you glad you have Jasper?" Emmett grinned at her.

"You and Rosalie should be out anyway. You lost!"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine… going…"

They trooped off reluctantly, Rosalie still glowering at Alice and Jasper – especially at Jasper, now. She obviously didn't like being thrown into trees like a rag doll.

Alice and Jasper stood opposite me and Edward. I wondered who would fight who or if we would fight as teams, but decided that pretty much amounted to the same thing anyway.

I hadn't won my fight with Alice before and, although I _had_ defeated Jasper, I doubted he was fighting with me seriously. All that experience to loose to some beginner? Either way I was pretty much doomed. I hoped Edward had a better strategy than mine. I saw Esme and Carlisle share a glance in amusement.

Jasper attacked and Edward intercepted him. They danced, Edward reading Jasper's intentions even as he moved instinctively and Edward moving fractionally faster each time. Edward was more used to Jasper's moves now, after such a long time, and this meant he wasn't hampered. He just needed to break the sequence or find an opening now.

I looked back at Alice who smiled at me impishly before attacking this time. I acted on impulse, sidestepping the attack – with a _very_ big step, it seemed – and instinctively hitting out as I stepped. Alice saw me at the last second and I missed by a hair as she dashed away again.

I was away though and circling – as all the Cullens seemed to enjoy doing – and Alice ducked out of my circle and ran in the opposite direction so that we met. She attacked me and I twisted sideways as she sailed past. She spun to face me once more.

Edward and Jasper's fight had gotten faster and suddenly Edward put on a burst of speed breaking out of the dance and as behind him in an instant, even as Jasper automatically turned to avoid being caught, but Edward had slammed him and sent _him_ flying.

Flight of the Cullens. There were a lot of vampires flying around today.

That gave me an idea though and as I lashed out at Alice, as if attacking her, she slid back gracefully. I changed direction halfway through and twisted to slam myself into Alice. It wasn't as neat as the others though, and Alice and I slid across the ground for a bit before I scrambled up and grinned at her as she picked herself up off the ground with bad grace.

"We win!"

Edward appeared behind me and gave me a hug and Emmett and Rosalie cheered. Esme and Carlisle were grinning despite themselves as Alice and Jasper dusted their cloths off.

"Oh well." Alice sighed.

"So did you see this happen?"

Alice blinked. "In a way."

"What do you mean?"

"I certainly didn't expect another fight."

"Hmm, even you miss things, Alice." Edward grinned.

"_You_ didn't even manage to see what _I_ had 'forseen'."

Edward rolled his eyes. I got the impression that the whole thing could have been avoided altogether though. There were quite a few 'if's hanging around.

"Let's wrap this up." Esme called. "We should get home."

"Alright."

So we ran home at vampire speed, tackling each other the whole way.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Was the ending weird? Tell me! I'm really going to end the fights now, so unless we need some more closure, I'm not sure Ill be adding more to this – stay tuned though! 

Hope you enjoyed it…

**Review!** Tell me about the end!

* * *

--

**Additional Information and Summary**

**Lost**

Edward – caught from behind

Alice – twisted arm behind back

Esme – slipped around Bella's arm, caught from behind

Carlisle – speed, catch from behind, arm around neck

Edward Rematch – '_dazzled_', caught

**Won**

Emmett – Bella pretended to trip, caught Emmett from behind

Jasper – slammed to ground

Rosalie – slammed into tree

Alice Rematch – slammed into ground, slid across the ground

**Additional**

Emmett – crashed into ground, courtesy of Jasper

Rosalie – into tree, courtesy of Jasper

Jasper - flying, smashing into something, courtesy of Edward

**Alice's Visions**

Okay, so I made it very unclear, I suppose…

It's a bit like this, I guess. Alice saw some of the match, but not all of it because her visions aren't always clear and all, so she probably didn't see some of it coming. Plus, if it's a spur of the moment thing, she probably would only realise very late.

I hope that made sense.

--

* * *


	11. Additional: Betting Against Alice

**

* * *

**

**To Spar or Not to Spar?**

**Additional Chapter**

**Newborn Bella vs. Emmett arm-wrestle.**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hello! One last thing! This is actually the most number of chapters I've had for a story though it hasn't broken my current 'most number of words' record yet – but this story is sure a record breaker! 

People don't like me much? If you do, review? Or I shall be very sad… :(

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** One day I'll appeal for a name change, then we'll see. In the meantime, Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer and you can buy her books at your local bookshop for $16.95 to $22.95 AUD.

* * *

--

"Bella!"

"What?" I glared at Emmett with my red eyes and saw he shivered a little still at the sight of them.

"You promised."

I groaned, "Does it have to be today?"

"Of course," he said, eyebrows raised and tone nonchalant.

I rolled my eyes skyward and then sat down at the table, opposite him. Before we could begin, however, I heard someone coming down the stairs and glanced up to see that it was Alice. She took a look at us which seemed to confirm something – her vision or something, I guessed – and ran back upstairs again.

Less than a second later, Alice was back and Edward – faster than all the others as always – was already by my side as Alice reached us with Jasper and Rosalie in tow. Esme heard everyone come downstairs from outside and peered in the door curiously.

I sighed and put my elbow on the table. Emmett encased my small-looking hand in his large one. I almost felt frightened he would break it.

"Ready?" Alice called out in a sing-song voice.

"No?" I muttered and Edward smiled.

"Set and go!"

I was still new at this, but as Emmett pushed his hand against mine, for a minute I effortlessly pushed back. Emmett realised he would need to try harder and my hand slowly – _very_ slowly – began to inch towards the table.

I wasn't even concentrating though.

I was actually listening intently to the others who were placing bets. I was happy to hear Edward loyally bet on me and was surprised Jasper did as well. Rosalie bet that Emmett would win. Alice remained quiet, although obviously if she had bet, noone would dare bet against her. I did wonder what the result would be though.

My arm was inches from the table when I finally snapped my attention back. I had been trying to hold my arm stiff and straight before and had unwittingly held Emmett back. I had a feeling he was holding back though – Emmett was the strongest in the family.

I really began to arm wrestle now, pushing back against Emmett and his eyes widened a little as our clasped hands began to move the other way. I could really feel that newborn energy inside me now and I was taking advantage of Emmett, really – he was obviously due for a feed pretty soon.

We reached the vertical position once again and strained as we pushed against each other. Rosalie and Alice were cheering – for Emmett and me, respectively – and Edward and Jasper maintained a dignified, yet amused, silence as they watched us interestedly.

I gritted my teeth and dredged up what strength I had, trying to force it into one swift and sharp action, slamming my hand against Emmett's and trying to force his hand to the table top.

I'm not known particularly for swiftness, however, and 'swiftness' isn't what happened. It was successful, certainly, but as I smashed Emmett's hand into the table with a vicious action, it was literally smashing it in. The table collapsed, the table tops splintered with the sudden force and I almost fell face first if Edward hadn't caught me.

I could tell Edward was trying to hold in laughter as he shook with the effort. Alice and Jasper were chuckling in the background as Rosalie tried to look annoyed but couldn't help laughing either.

"Oops."

"'Oops' is an understatement, Bella." Alice grinned widely, eyes whining with withheld laughter.

Esme, who had ducked her head in the door again, raised an eyebrow at the mess of the table and then she glanced up at Edward.

"You're paying for that."

"Yes, ma'am." Edward saluted with a smile.

I grimaced. "I should pay that."

Edward shook his head, still grinning, as Emmett seemed to finally emerge from his slightly stupefied look.

"You made a real mess, Bella." He laughed out.

I sighed and rubbed my head as they laughed louder, then grinned.

And laughed myself.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh, more! Once again, I don't like the ending that much, but that's okay. 

I hope you enjoyed that.

**Review?** If you read, you have to review right? All you need to do is click that button! Please? T.T

If you're good, there'll be more. – wink –

* * *


	12. Additional: Sword Play

**

* * *

To Spar or Not to Spar?**

**Additional No. 2**

**Swordplay**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** She probably _doesn't_ know how to, but in any case… it just seemed a fanciful idea I wanted to explore. 

**Warning:** Excuse inaccuracies and so on. I hope it is okay… I've been reading about Japanese Swordsmanship for the past two years, I doubtful I can remember others anymore – despite all the Tamora Pierce books I read. Fencing really wasn't up my lane, to be frank.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Twilight, it would be cheaper to buy…

* * *

--

"Hey, Edward…"

"Yes, Bella?" Edward's voice was patient, as always.

"I was wondering." I turned to him slowly. "Do you know how to swordfight?"

Edward shot me a quizzical look. "Where did _that_ come from?"

"I'm just wondering."

Edward rolled his eyes and looked away as if in disbelief. He sighed after a while.

"What if I do?"

Aha, there was no way he couldn't! I doubted he didn't know. Edward is good at everything, remember?

"Have a match with me!"

Edward turned back and stared at me incredulously now – unable to believe I could swordfight, probably. Actually I wasn't sure I could anymore, either.

"You know how to fence?" He spoke the words slowly and precisely.

I had guessed right.

"What's that to you?" My tone was casual. Yeah, I'd learnt it in school actually – though admittedly, badly. My opponents would have an easy win straight off – I'd trip when we began.

"A lot." Edward said immediately. "So much self-defense, and somehow, you _still_ manage to make yourself a danger magnet."

"Trouble magnet," I reminded him.

"Yes, but 'danger magnet' works better in this context."

I felt like lifting my arms to the air and crying out 'Give me patience' dramatically, but managed to refrain from doing it. Instead I picked up two branches and I threw him one. He caught it deftly, but looked at me like I was insane, branch dangling idly from his hand.

"You were serious?"

"I'm always serious." I replied, trying to keep my face straight.

His expression spoke volumes. _Really now?_

I nodded to the unspoken sarcastic remark and skipped off a distance away.

"Well?"

With a deep sigh, he got up and face me, branch held out.

"We should get you protection gear first." Then he grinned. "But you know I'll never let anything hurt you anyway." He crouched a little. "On Guard."

"Is this fencing or sword fighting?"

Edward shrugged. "Same thing, just without the rules." He smiled then. "But isn't free sparring so much more fun?"

I sighed deeply – somewhat – and hefted the branch again to cross it with his, then took a step back and dipped it to the ground, before bring it up again, at the ready.

"And… go." I breathed as I lunged forward, Edward blocking and parrying me easily.

"Hmm." He commented, amusedly. "You aren't bad."

I glared him as I slid back and moved around to circle him, branch at the ready. Edward moved suddenly and I turned at the last minute to block his oncoming attack, leaping backwards to avoid the branch, which he pulled back at the last minute when clumsiness struck and I tripped over apparently nothing.

Edward didn't say anything and his face was carefully composed as I got back up, but I had the feeling he was about to burst into laughter at any minute.

"Now I understand why I don't _ever_ want you to fight with anyone outside of our family." He mused, lips twitching as he fought the smile. "Unless I'm around anyway."

I scowled and tried to change the subject discreetly.

"You _do_ know fencing well, don't you?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Bella, don't you think it's hard _not_ to know? They had it at the Olympics as a sport, it was fashionable for a while. It was quite popular."

It was fashionable? Oh… well, I hadn't known that. You learn something new everyday, I suppose.

I sighed before leaping forward once again and our branches met low down – where the hilt might be if we were really using swords. It was somewhat like a hilt-to-hilt, which was bad for me, but as they were sticks, I supposed that there would be an exception. I broke free easily – after all, my 'hilt' was not trapped – and darted away.

Maybe if I attacked on the side Edward was not holding the branch? Possibility…

I 'slashed' at his left side and he swung his branch across to parry easily, fending me off and then switching to the offensive, attacking as I now defended myself.

He was grinning!

Wrong tactic – perhaps I should have attacked from the right back. He wouldn't be able to swing his branch so far – though I seriously doubted Edward would be slightly fazed by my move.

Oh well.

I swung his way and with a rapid movement that even with my enhanced vision I could not make out, he was facing me, having deflected my attack off with the branch in his _left_ hand.

I should have expected it, I suppose. He was too perfect for his own good. What was I to do?

Edward seemed to have decided he didn't want to wait. With a complicated move, the branch was flying out of my hands and his branch was pressed to my throat. I glared at him – if he could win so easily, he was playing with me?

"Yield, complying with the rules of human combat."

"I thought we weren't using the rules." I scowled at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Then this would never end, love."

I sighed. He had a point, I supposed, even if I didn't like it. I should take defeat graciously, should I not?

"I yield."

"Good, Bella." The branch dropped to the ground as he flung it aside.

I glared at him again, reminded of my irritation. "Were you playing with me, Edward?"

He looked uncomfortable. "No."

I pouted. "Seems that way."

The corner of his mouth jerked upwards. "Alright, so I was humouring you. You were the one who insisted on the match though."

I shot him a glare, I was making a lot of weird faces today. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, they were sincere and amused. Not fair, really, but the irritation melted away like … ice in the blazing hot sun, I suppose. In this case though, that really did fit.

"Forgive me."

Argh. I couldn't stay annoyed at him. It was too hard. I nodded, resignedly.

Edward really smiled now and gave me a hug, more liberal than ever in his movements. Heh, good thing I was an indestructible vampire now.

"Let's put these poor, abused branches back where you found them, and go to our meadow, alright?"

I rolled my eyes and then smiled at him.

"Alright."

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Something to happen in the meadow? I don't know – you tell me! What should I write about?

**Review!

* * *

**


	13. Rematch Rewrite: Edward vs Bella

**

* * *

To Spar or Not to Spar?****

* * *

Edward and Bella Rematch**

**Version 2 – Beta**

**

* * *

Author's Notes:** This is a rewrite of Chapter 9 rematch because, firstly, people were annoyed that Bella won so little times and whatnot. I understand that, while I didn't specify how long after Bella was turned into a vampire this was, Bella is ultimately inexperienced. How can she hope to compete against the rest of the Cullens who have had decades – centuries even – of experience. Think about that please, and be reasonable. You're lucky she didn't loose to Jasper. 

So I decided to rewrite the rematch, because my initial intention was to make Bella win this match. Something went wrong though and Edward ended up the winner. I have tried to make her wins as even as possible with her losses, apart from that one mistake. Hopefully those people who aren't happy with the rematch chapter can cheer or something now.

**

* * *

**

Warning: This chapter contains many elements from the original chapter. The main section has merely been rewritten and of course, the rest of the chapter revised upon.  
**(Scratch that. I wrote this before I wrote the story. It's had a complete makeover, peoples. It should be better than the other one. No mere changings, extreme changings!)**

By the way, read the Aftermath. It's not like she looses there. She does, in fact, win in her 'rematch' with Alice. Something I managed not to screw up in.

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Why do I need this? Twilight – Meyer's. That's all there is, there isn't anymore.

* * *

--

We stood on opposite sides of the clearing, each in our fighting stance, once again, just as we had in our first fight – now quite some time ago. Edward was smiling at me, amused, however with a strange sort of expression on his face. Wariness? I almost grinned, perhaps I had proven how dangerous I could be if I actually tried. Whoo. Edward waited patiently for me to make a move.

I was confident and yet nervous at the same time, as I tried to stay alert, mind racing as I thought over strategies. It was at times like this I was glad he could not read my mind. Would Edward fight me seriously this time? I couldn't believe that he had been fighting for real last time – this time would sort things out. For better or for worse.

This fight was once again not beneficial to either one of us. As I had slowly improved over the fights I had taken part in, Edward had also watched every move I made, analysing them, and knew which level I stood on. He still couldn't read my thoughts – no matter how much he tried, obviously – and I hoped that would continue to give me some advantage.

Work to your advantages. Yes, well, that was what I was pretty much aiming for. It was better than dwelling on my disadvantages. The klutziness for one…

Peripherally, I could see the rest of the Cullens looking impatient even as Edward waited with perfect patience – but then again, Edward _was_ perfect. Too perfect. Irritatingly perfect. Huh.

I took the incentive finally and lunged at him, uneasily. He was away effortlessly, circling and running so fast my eyes blurred to watch him – I was lucky to even see him. If I were human, I doubted I would even catch the merest blur. I concentrated, sharpening my hearing, as I tried to listen from where Edward would attack. The Cullens seemed to like circling an opponent – I'd keep that in mind for future battles.

_Play to your advantages._

Yeah, yeah. I understand already. Even as I told myself that, what were my strengths? What could I do? Oh. The people throwing seemed to have given me an idea. The strangest ideas come and go when you cant' think of anything to do.

Edward shot off again, so fast even with my enhanced eyesight, and I stayed still without trying to evade his attacks or see where he was. He narrowly missed me a few times as I heard him at the very last second and would just manage to sidestep him and dance away as he grabbed at me. He was grinning.

Why did I still get the feeling he wasn't fighting seriously with me?

Advantages, advantages. Sometimes I feel like there's nothing I'm good at. Perhaps it was time to mix and change tactics? Play to _his_ disadvantages instead. Or perhaps do more pretending – good actor or not.

I closed my eyes and listened to his movement, dodging as best as I could and could feel his brush against my a few times before I pulled myself completely away. Hmm, working on sound seemed to be something I was able to do. This would be handy in the future – well, that was if I managed to remember.

Edward changed his dance and came closer to attack. I knew my new tactic, what I was going to do. Edward seemed strangely reluctant for this fight, which was probably one of the reasons I could fight with my eyes closed, I supposed, something which really wasn't that smart when you were fighting vampires – or a vampire in this case. Words from a time which seemed long ago echoed in my head.

"_Bella, I could kill you,_" _he whispered._

"_I don't think you could. More that, you _don't _want to hurt me …so much that I don't think you ever could_"

Ah, my master plan was complete. Prepare for defeat, Edward!

Edward made to attack in what seemed like _his_ new strategy, as quick as lightning, and ever so slowly as he threw himself at me, ready to attack, I opened my eyes and turned his way. My expression was serene and I saw confusion flare in Edward's eyes as this caught Edward off guard. He frowned deeply, an agonized look crossing his face, and came to a sudden halt. Before anyone could do anything, however, I had already run forward, ready with section two of my master plan.

I heard Alice laugh as Edward tried to evade me and failed miserably, sailing through the air and landing who knows where – that is, the other Cullens would know, but seriously, I was feeling a little too guilty to watch then.

I looked up again as the Cullens burst into laughter and Edward emerged again, scowling darkly, but still looking as immaculate as ever.

"Win for Bella!" Alice crowed. "Rather impressive, your ratio of wins is 4:4!"

I laughed. "Yeah, the ego is rising again. Soaring."

Edward rolled his eyes. Heh, I had probably injured _his_ ego. Silly Edward.

Edward growled as he glared at Rosalie and Emmett especially – still laughing together – then turned to me again. I watched nervously – he would probably have payback.

Edward zipped towards me and caught me up in a hug. My eyebrows rose and I made an effort to force then down again. One corner of his mouth was pulled up wryly, and although he seemed annoyed at his siblings, he didn't seem annoyed at me. I allowed myself a sigh of relief.

"Good work, Bella."

"Very sly, Bella." Emmett grinned as he put in the unnecessary comment.

Carlisle sighed and Esme smiled politely at this, although they both had the air of someone who was about to burst into hysterical laughter.

"Didn't half scare Edward though." Jasper said from somewhere not far behind me. "I swear I could feel his confusion and worry even if I were still standing at the house."

Alice was grinning hugely next to him and Jasper was smiling despite himself. I had a feeling as though Alice had known about this, especially the outcome of the eventual rematch. Even more suspicious was that she had started this chain of events.

"Did you know about this, Alice?"

Alice's face was too innocent this time.

"_Alice!_"

I wondered why Edward hadn't seen it in Alice's mind though and glanced up at him. He shrugged and I turned my gaze back on Alice, making a split second decision to pummel her.

"_Alice!_"

Alice turned and pulled Jasper after her, running as the rest of us, laughing and shouting, chased after them.

--

* * *

**Author's Note:** Better? I thought it was better. At least I got it right this time. The ratio of wins to losses (in the main fights) is 4:4, making it even now, and wins of additional chapters is 1:1 – one Bella arm wrestle win to one Edward swordplay win. The combined fight Bella wins too, Jasper gets the most action though, I think. 

Come on! Tell me you're more satisfied now? **Review!

* * *

**


End file.
